Searching for Calypso
by jurassicamber
Summary: Jack has two girls, Cerise and Jewel. When he tells them that Calypso is their Mother, they go on an adventure to find her.
1. Cerise is gone

This is the story of Jewel and Cerise Sparrow. In the comfortable home they lived in, they were the only girls. It was kind of awkward being the only girls but they didn't care. Jewel and Cerise had never met their Mother but one day their Father, Jack Sparrow, told them.

"Hello Rocky." That was Jewels nickname that only her Dad could call her.

"Hi Papa. The seas are being nice for once." Being a pirate, Jewel loved the behaviour of the sea.

"Are they? I guess it's in a good mood being the STUPID WATER THAT DOESN'T HAVE A PURPOSE!" Jack had recently had a tragedy with the sea.

"Papa, where's Cerise?" Cerise was Jewels sister as well as her best friend. That was the tragedy.

"She's…she's dead. I'm so sorry, Rocky."

"What? Cerise's dead? How?" Jewel was on the edge of tears.

"She wanted to sea if the Kraken was following us after she had heard a rumour on the deck. She fell over board and your whale killed her."

"My whale? I don't have a whale. If you're talking about Willow then I'll have a talk to her. Also, she's a shark not a whale."

"But she looks like a whale. And why do they put a whale in her name!" Jack looked at the pictures on Jewels wall of her and Willow.

"Because she looks like a whale but her body functions the same way a shark does. Now let me have a talk to her." Jewel went up on deck, got out the plank and jumped into the sea. There, Willow took her to cave where there's a pool for Willow and a dry rock for Jewel.

"Willow, how could you? Cerise was my sister." She looked down at Willow and started to cry. All she got was a sad expression.

" Use this shrimp to tell me if you chew her up or swallow her in one piece." Willow swallowed the shrimp in one go.

"Open your mouth. I'm going on there to find Cerise. When I hit you, cough is back up." Willow opened her mouth and Jewel climbed in. She was swallowed and all she could see was black. There was a stick and some matches so Jewel lit the stick and started searching for Cerise.

"Cerise! It's Jewel! I'm sorry Willow swallowed you! Please come out! Willow said she swallowed you in one piece!" She shouted.

"Jewel?! Help! I'm stuck! I can't feel my leg! I can't breathe!" Jewel ran towards the voice and she found Cerise with a mast on her leg and a small paddle on her chest.

"Jewel! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Cerise!" Jewel hugged her twin. "Your leg! I can't lift this. One sec." Jewel ran to the entrance. "Willow! Can you cough up the mast that's on her leg?" Willow responded. "Good girl.!Now!"

Willow started to cough them up. Slowly they were out of her stomach and returned onto the rock.

"Good girl, Willow. I'm glad you was able to cough up the mast separately." Cerise thanked Willow.

"We would like to go home now." Willow returned them onto the deck.

"Papa!" Cerise shouted to Jack.

"Cerise! Oh my beautiful girl! Your leg!? We must get you to Port Royal." Jack took the helm and steered the ship towards Port Royal.

"My leg hurts so much. I can't move it." Ceriseheld back her tears.

"I'm sorry about Willow swallowing you. She really is stupid!" Jewel shouted to the sea.

"I just thought that Beastie was following us." Cerise whispered.

"Beastie's in Port Royal. She has to stay there until October you know. Her tentacle was really bad."

"It would be nice to have a male on the group. Maybe Willow has a friend."

"Willow? Are you crazy?" Jewel realised that they were twins and they were both crazy.

"Papa, are we close to Port Royal?" Cerise shouted to Jack.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Port Royal."


	2. Oscar

Cerise, Jack and Jewel walked towards the Governor's house to see a friend of Jack who could mend Cerise's leg. Jack rang the bell and knocked on the door. A tall, beautiful woman opened it.

"Jack! You came back!" The woman hugged Jack.

"Elizabeth Turner. It's nice to see you again. These are my twin daughters, Cerise and Jewel."

"Darling, your leg?! Come inside. You need to have it checked out. Come in." Elizabeth picked up Cerise and carried her upstairs where a little ward was set up. "Nurse, we need to check out her leg. Which one are you again?" Elizabeth asked Cerise.

"I'm Cerise."

"Jack, it will take roughly half an hour to do the tests so you and Jewel can goto the docks."

"Don't worry, Cerise. We' be back in 30 minutes." Jack kissed Cerise on the head and lead Jewel out to the docks. When they got there, the fisherman were trying to restrain an Orca.

"Captain George! You've found an Orca!?" Jewel ran over as fast as possible.

"Yes. Must've escaped somehow or taken the wrong current but he won't last a day out there so we must put her down." George took out a needle with some liquid inside it.

"No! Let me take her home. Please, Captain." Jewel gasped at the slashes in the Orcas back.

"He's too weak, Jewel. Go check up on Beastie so you won't have to watch him die."

"Excuse me but may I say that my daughter is looking after a Whale Shark and a Kraken. I think she can take the Orca home." Jack stepped in.

"No means no, Jack."

All of a sudden, a tentacle arose from the water and snatched the ropes from the crews hands. The Captain drew out his sword, ready to stab the tentacle but Kack blocked it with his sword and the two had a sword fight.

"Beastie!" Jewel exclaimed. "Save the Orca while I fight them off! Keep at Black Pearl!" Jewel drew out her sword and helped Jack. They defeated Captain George and ran back to Elizabeth. They saw that Cerise had a prosthetic leg on.

"Cerise! You won't believe what we just saved!" Jewel squealed

"Tell me! Was it a dolphin?"

"No. A male Orca. Beastie is holding it at Black Pearl."

"Then let's go." Jack picked up Cerise and they all headed to Black Pearl. When they left Port Royal, Beastie showed the Orca to Cerise.

"He's gorgeous. We must bring him home. And Beastie, go back to Port Royal." Besties Salam away. "Papa, drop us off at our cave."

"On it." Once again, Jack took the helm. They were there soon. Willow carried Jewel and Cerise to the cave and the Orca was examined.

"These cuts are really bad. Just a bit of Shrimp cream will do." Cerise dabbed the cuts with the cream.

"You need a name. I know, Oscar." Jewel hugged the Orca. "Oscar, welcome to our family."

"You rest here while we go back up on deck." Willow dropped the girls off at Black Pearl. Jewel and Cerise suddenly had a big, deep thought.


	3. The secret revealed

"Papa, why do we love the sea so much and why do we have a good relationship with every animal we come across?" Jewel asked Jack at the helm.

"Probably something to do with Calypso." Jack paused as he realised he almost told them the full secret.

"Calypso? She's a goddess though. She has no relation to us." Cerise looked at Jack in confusion. "What has Calypso got to do with us?" Jack didn't answer so she drew out her sword. "Tell us the truth!"

"Calypso's...your Mother."

"What?" Cerise threw her sword on the ground.

"We got a bit too drink on rum and then we created you two. I loved your Mother but she never loved me back. When we started creating you two, she was drunk, never realised what she was doing but when I told her the next day, she left me."

"Where is she?" Jewel asked.

"They say she's on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Stranded there for hundreds of years. I've tried getting to her but there's a barrier." Jack cried a little bit.

"But...the woman gives birth so how come you have us."

"I was staying with Elizabeth at the time and one day Calypso came in, gave birth to you two and handed them over to me. She doesn't want to be with us."

"Willow! Come on, Jewel!" Cerise grabbed Jewels hand and they ran towards Willow.

"Girls! Get back on this boat at once!" But it was too late. The girls had gone out to sea with Oscar and Willow.

"Willow, we need to go a small island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Calypso's our Mother and she's on an island with a barrier." Jewel explained.

"We need masks or something, Jewel. If Willow goes under water, how will we be able to breathe?" Cerise looked into the sea and shivered. She turned back and Black Pearl was speeding towards them.

"Jewel, hold you breath. Willow, dive." And Willow dived into the sea. They watched Black Pearl go ahead of them and Willow came back up onto the surface again.

"That's why we need masks." Cerise shook the water out of her hat.

"Willow has masks in her stomach. When we need them, she'll cough them up for us. And when we're in the Pacific Ocean, we'll go in her stomach so we don't freeze. Also, why is Oscar here?" Jewel looked to her left to see Oscar swimming beside Willow.

"You saved his life so he might be returning the favour." Cerise smiled.

"But it's too dangerous for him. He needs to rest and the waters aren't suited for him. He needs to be with his pod, Cerise."

"Shut up and be thankful that he's coming. He'll be useful at some point." Cerise smacked Jewel across the head.

"And he's a baby."

"Shut up!" The girls started to wrestle on Willow's back. Oscar was swimming back and forth to make sure they didn't fall into the sea. Jewel was the biter and Cerise was the scratcher but in the end, the swords were out.

"I'm the eldest so you should listen to me!" Jewel dodged Cerise's sword.

"But in the toughest, the strongest and the most beautiful! I should be in charge!" Cerise ripped Jewels clothes.

"I'm the toughest, strongest and the most beautiful! Albert had a crush on me!" Jewel took Cerise's hat off her head and placed it over hers.

"And now Albert loves me!"

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does! He told me so!"

"He sees me more than you!" Jewel ripped a big hole in Cerise's pants.

"He told me that when I'm older he'll marry me!" Jewel stopped fighting.

"What? He said that?"

"Yes. Cerise Tia George. Half-daughter to Captain George. Your childhood best friend."

"But, he's my ex. My ex wanting to marry my twin." Jewel slumped down.

"I'm sorry, Jewel but...you can't stop love."


	4. Barbossa

It was nighttime and the girls were sleeping on Willows back. A shout came out of nowhere and that woke up Jewel.

"Cerise, did you hear that?" Jewel violently shook Cerise.

"What? No. What did you hear?" Cerise looked around the black sea and sky.

"A shout. It sounded like…" Jewel was interrupted by an anchor and a man shouting for them to climb on so they did. They were pulled on onto a deck and they fell to the floor. Captain Barbossa stood in front of them. The girls looked up at him.

"Uncle Barbossa!" They stood up and hugged him.

"Cerise. Jewel. Here's my little pearls. Why are you two out here?"

"We are trying to find our Mother." Cerise walked over to the edge and looked down.

"So your Father finally told ye aboutand where she is. It's about time."

"Mother's on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Can you take us?" Cerise asked.

"Of course I can. You two sleep in my cabin and I'll take the helm for the night." Barbossa walked towards the helm.

"Uncle Barbossa, where you there when Mother and Father got drunk?" Jewel asked him in a whisper.

"Aye. It was a disaster that night. They didn't even know what they were doing."

"What happened to Father after Mother left him?"

"We stayed in Port Royal for a year and your Father would drink and drink to get over Calypso. I would take care of you half of the time, only when he was to drunk."

"Why did Mother decide to live on an island with a barrier?" Cerise joined them.

"She didn't trust herself to be around anyone after she fell pregnant so she kept herself on the island and the barrier was to prevent her from leaving and people coming to her." Barbossa said.

"How big is the island?" Jewel asked.

"Bigger than Flying Dutchman."

Is it possible that she's still alive?" Cerise yawned.

"Aye. It is very possible. No more questions, go to sleep." The girls went to the cabin to sleep.


	5. Quadruplets

It was nighttime, Cerise and Jewel were singing and watching the quadruplets dance with Barbossa.

"Me children, you dance better than your Mother." Barbossa hugged his children.

"I'm surprise me and Cerise are the only ones who can't dance." Jewel drank her water

"Papa never dances with us. He said it reminds him of Mother. I guess she was the best dancer he had ever seen." Cerise stood up.

"I'm sure you two are great dancers." Neil grabbed Cerises hand.

"We don't dance the pirate way. Every year we visit an tropical island where they would have a party. They teach me and Jewel to dance and we are always the lead dancers. Believe it or not, Papa use to be their chief." Cerise giggled.

"Show us. I bet you dance beautifully." Jason pulled them to the middle of the ship.

"Are you ready?" Cerise nodded at Jewel. They started dancing and they were amazing. Jason and Neil stared in awe as Barbossa, Leigh-Ann and Vaiana clapped to give them a rhythm.

Neil and Jason had their hearts set on one of them, Jewel. They way her body moved was way better than Cerise. Her long, braided, brown hair flowed in the wind and her smile was adorable. She looked so cute in her clothes that they both wanted her. Her brown eyes sparkled in the moonlight but the one thing that stood out to both of them was her personality and she was their dream girl. After the girls finished dancing, Jason got the courage to talk to Jewel.

"Hey, Jewel. You...you were incredible." Jason's face turned red.

"Thanks, Jason."

"Can we go for a walk?" Jason held out his hand.

"Um...sure." Jewel took his hand and they walked to the front of Crystal Ocean. Crystal Ocean was a big ship so nobody could see them.

"You're a very sweet person, Jason." Jewel said.

"I think you're a very beautiful pirate." Jason took her other hand. "I'm in love with you, Jewel." Jason leaned in and kissed her. Jewel quickly pulled away.

"Jason...I'm not ready. I'm going back." She started to walk back to Cerise.

"Where have you been? Barbossa and Leigh-Ann are going to teach us how to dance the pirate way." Cerise pulled Jewel to Barbossa.

"Cerise, I have a secret and you can't tell anyone."

"Tell me." Cerise whispered.

"Jason kissed me." Jewel whispered back. Cerise's jaw dropped.

"Really?" Cerise grabbed Jewel and squealed. Barbossa approached them.

"Girls, I don't want to give this to you because of the taste but…" He gave the girls a pill each. They took it and they passed out.


	6. Calypso

Cerise and Willow woke up on the deck of a ship. It was all a blur but when it came into focus, they were on their Fathers ship

"Jewel, we're home." Cerise rubbed her eyes.

"Where's Father?" Jewel looked around her and ahead was an island.

"Cerise, Jewel, you two are in trouble." Jack approached them.

"Papa, we're sorry for running away. We just want to meet Mother." Cerise looked down.

"I know but running away was unacceptable." He brought them to his cabin. "Barbossa told me everything, how you two stopped his ship from crashing and Jewel, you saved one of his daughters. I thought about it and it seems cruel to stop you two from ever seeing your Mother so here we are." Jack walked outside and dropped the anchor. "Also, when you find her, tell her I still love her."

"Jewel, we're meeting Mother." Cerise squealed.

"I'm a bit nervous." Jewel squeezed Cerise's hand as they walked out to the deck.

"We'll be with you no matter what." The girls turned around and the quadruplets stood there at the helm. They made their way to Cerise and Jewel.

"Quadruplets! Where's your ship?" Jewel asked.

"It's shattered but your Dad allowed us to be apart of his crew and Fathers first mate." Jason explained.

"And believe it or not, your Mother is also our Mother." Leigh-Ann said.

"So, we're Step-siblings." Cerise gasped.

"Yeah. It seems so." Vaiana looked a bit awkward.

"Well, at least we have some more sisters and two brothers eh, Jewel." Cerise nudged her.

"We better go find Mother." Jason jumped into a lifeboat. His siblings and his new step-siblings followed him. Jack lowered the boat and they started paddling towards the island but something hit the boat and turned it upside down.

"What was that?" Neil tried to get the boat in its original position.

"The barrier. We must have hit the barrier." Jewel swam towards it but she didn't get anywhere.

"How do we get through the barrier?" Cerise asked.

"Father told us a lot about Mother. Her favourite language is Spanish and she use to say to him "ships are for sailing, not for sending goddesses to the sky" when she was pregnant with us." Jason pondered.

"Maybe if we say that to the barrier, it'll open. Lets try saying it in Spanish." Vaiana climbed onto the boat. She helped everyone else on.

"That would be los barcos son para navegar, no para enviar diosas al cielo." Leigh-Ann blushed as she said it. The other looked at her in disbelief.

"You all know I'm the only quadruplets who got Spanish lessons when we were four."

"Wait, you just said it and I don't think the barrier opened. There has to be some special way of saying it." Neil reached out for a floating paddle.

"Maybe we have to say it like Mother. Does anyone know how she talks?" Jason looked at everyone, hoping that someone would know how to speak like Caplyso. Vaiana spoke up.

"I think I know how to, but I don't know how to speak Spanish."

"Give me an example of how Mother would speak and I'll say it." Leigh-Ann rested her hand on Vaiana's shoulder.

"Ok um… You want freedom, then you must find the bane." Vaiana sounded exactly like Calypso. With a few tries, Leigh-Ann was ready and she said it like Calypso.

"Los barcos son para navegar, no para enviar diosas al cielo." The barrier flew yellow and it shattered. Everyone ducked as the barrier pieces flew into the sky and disappeared. Neil and Cerise paddles the boat to the island excitedly. They docked the boat on the beach and they all got out.

"Here we are, Jewel. Mother's on this island somewhere. Does anyone know where she'll be?" Cerise asked.

"How about in that shack there?" Vaiana pointed to a wooden shack on the beach, not far from where she was standing.

"Good eye, sis. Last one there's a Davy Jones." Jason raced his siblings to the shack. They climbed up the steps and Leigh-Ann knocked on the door. A beautiful woman opened with crazy make-up, wild, curly brown hair and dirty clothes.

"Who are you children?" The woman asked.

"Are you Calypso? Tia Dalma?" Neil asked.

"Yes. Who are you six?"

"We are your children." Jewel smiled.

"My children?" Calypso smiled and hugged them.

"I do remember having children. You four are my quadruplets. Leigh-Ann, Vaiana, Neil and Jason." Calypso each gave them a kiss.

"And you two must be my twins. Jewel and Cerise." Calypso have them kisses as well. She ran onto the beach with them.

"Where are your lousy Fathers?" Calypso frantically scanned the island.

"They're on Black Pearl." Jason couldn't stop smiling.

"Thank goodness. They're both a piece of rubbish." Calypso sighed in relief.

"Mother, you have to come back with us." Neil started pulling Calypso towards their lifeboat.

"I can't. I'm a goddess and Jack has the nine pieces of eight. The next time he sees me, he'll send me back to my God form." Calypso squeezed Cerise.

"Father still in love with you." Jewel joined in with their hug.

"He does? After all these years, he still loves me. I've always loved him. Quadruplets, I don't Leicester your Father any more. I'm still in love with Jack Sparrow." Calypso starting running to the lifeboat. Her children ran after her.

"Mother, are you ready to meet him again?" Jason started rowing the boat towards Black Pearl.

"Yes. I'm ready to meet both of them. Barbossa was the one who sent me back to my goddess form but I've forgiven him. We can still be friends." Calypso starred in happiness at Black Pearl.

"Jewel, where's Willow and Oscar?" Cerise looked worryingly at the water.

"I don't know. I haven't seen them." Jewel frantically started scanning the ocean.

"Who's Willow and Oscar, my girls?" Calypso pulled them towards her.

"Willow's our Whale Shark and Oscar's our baby Orca." Cerise stood up and started calling them.

"Oscar! Willow! Where are you?" Everyone started shouting their names.

"Look, Cerise! It's them!" Jewel squealed. Oscar and Willow looked at them in happiness. Cerise saw a rope next to Neil so she grabbed it and threw it to Willow, holding onto one end.

"Willow, pull us towards Black Pearl!" And Willow started pulling them. When they reached Black Pearl, they climbed up the anchor and they stood on the deck, with Barbossa and Jack staring at Calypso.

"Barbossa, we meet again. It's so nice to see you again." She went over to Barbossa and hugged him.

"I can't believe it's really you, Tia. I...I've missed you." Barbossa smiled.

"I've missed you too, Hector. Hopefully we can stay friends." She smiled back at him.

"I was hoping we could…" Calypso shushed him.

"I know what you're going to say. You want us to be together again but I'm still in love with someone." Calypso walked over to Jack. "Jack, I love you too."

"My girls delivered the message, eh?" Jack pulled into a big hug.

"Our girls, Jack." She smiled. Jack kissed her. It lasted for a few seconds before they broke.

"I need to give something to you, Tia." Jack ran to the Captains Cabin and came back with a small box.

"Father?" Cerise and Jewel looked concerned.

"Tia, I will never regret the day meeting you. You've been with me when I have been needing you, you're smart, beautiful and loving. When you gave birth to our little girls, I was so happy to start a family with you but you left me. They day I had this speech prepared was the day you left me so I want the chance to say…" Jack got down on one knee."Tia Dalma, will you marry me?" Jack opened the box and a beautiful diamond ring glistened in the sunlight.

"Jack...I will marry you." Calypso hugged him again and motioned for the girls to come over.

"Our first pirate wedding. I'm so excited." Jewel jumped up and down in joy.

"Barbossa, will you be my best man?" Jack asked.

"It would be an honour." Barbossa shook Jack's hand.

They all cheered on the boat and the children threw their hats in the air as they all knew they would be together, forever.


End file.
